


Mika's Chapter

by Freaky123



Series: The Saga of the Princes [2]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: Mika looked around in disgust. This wasn't supposed to happen. Arrow-dead. Vancha- his brother- dead. The tears fell faster now, and he knelt to the ground.Gannen embraced him and made the Death's Touch sign."I'm sorry," Mika whispered through the tears. "This wasn'-" he let out a huge sob. Gannen kissed his temple."It will be alright in the end brother," Gannen whispered through his tears, "and if it isn't, then it isn't the end."
Relationships: Mika Ver Leth/Arrow, Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smalht, Mika Ver Leth/Larten Crepsley, Mika Ver Leth/OC
Series: The Saga of the Princes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734217
Kudos: 1





	Mika's Chapter

Mika looked around in disgust. This wasn't supposed to happen. Arrow-dead. Vancha- his brother- dead. The tears fell faster now, and he knelt to the ground. 

Gannen embraced him and made the Death's Touch sign. 

"I'm sorry," Mika whispered through the tears. "This wasn'-" he let out a huge sob. Gannen kissed his temple. 

"It will be alright in the end brother," Gannen whispered through his tears, "and if it isn't, then it isn't the end." 

Mika let out a sob into Gannen’s chest. The vampaneze stroked his hair lightly. All he had wanted was a brother, and he had  _ two  _ of them- one of which being a man he thought of as an older brother anyway. 

“He fought to the bloody end,” Gannen whispered. His tears blinded him. He had lost too much- they both had. 

“We need to kill that bastard,” Mika snarled. He stood up and looked around the battlefield once more.

“Aye.” 

“Where are you Elhias?” Mika screamed into the air. “Come out here, you  _ coward _ !” Mika screamed obscenities, and Gannen was thankful that there weren’t any children. 

“Mika,” Gannen screamed. Mika turned his head around, but was too late. 

Gannen had seen what Mika did not. A bullet fired from their father’s gun hurtled through the air at top speed, and Gannen ran toward it. 

The bullet tore through his flesh like it was paper. Gannen gritted his teeth against the pain and the sudden shortness of breath as he tackled his younger brother. 

Mika felt the blood before Gannen did. The fear in his chest and eyes must have given it away to Gannen, because he pressed his hand against his abdomen. 

Gannen coughed and shakily made the Death’s Touch Sign to his face. 

“Even in Death may you be Triumphant, brother,” Gannen said with a smile. 

Mika watched as Gannen rose to his feet and approached their father. They exchanged words, blows, and Elhias was on the ground in less than a minute. Gannen had his sword raised, but Elhias had his pistol drawn. 

Mika was frozen. 

Something hit his head, and his vision slowly turned into black velvet. 


End file.
